Midsummer Cumolonimbus
by Kenn Akasuna
Summary: Sudah sekitar satu tahun aku memperhatikannya. Terserah kau mau menyebutku stalker atau apalah, tapi memperhatikan orang yang kita sukai adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Ya, aku menyukainya, Haruno Sakura semenjak awal MOS. Entah kenapa sejak saat itu aku sangat menyukai segala kegiatan tentangnya, dan selalu berusaha agar dapat mengenalinya lebih dalam. ONESHOT/Gaara's Side/RnR?


**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, PASARAN, ALUR KECEPETAN.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Naruto FanFiction**

**Author: Me ^^**

"**Midsummer's Cumolonimbus**"

**Happy Reading minna~**

(Gaara Side's)

Aku tak mengalihkan pandangan dari seorang gadis bersurai merah muda di lapangan. Ia nampak energik, indah, dan menawan.

Seperti bunga Sakura yang merekah indah, namun perbedaanya ia tak pernah layu, selalu bersinar dan senyumnya selalu merekah.

Setidaknya itulah yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada semua orang, tak terkecuali aku.

Sudah sekitar satu tahun aku memperhatikan_nya_. Terserah kau mau menyebutku _stalker_ atau apalah, tapi memperhatikan orang yang kita sukai adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Ya, aku menyukainya, Haruno Sakura semenjak awal MOS.

Entah kenapa sejak saat itu aku sangat menyukai segala kegiatan tentangnya, dan selalu berusaha agar dapat mengenalinya lebih dalam.

Aku mengikutinya memasuki Klub Basket, dan selalu berusaha menjadi terbaik agar aku bisa pantas bila disandingkan dengannya.

Aku berusaha mati-matian memahami jalan cerita Bleach, komik favoritnya. Agar bila dia membicarakan komik itu denganku, aku bisa memahaminya.

Aku selalu menunggu kelasnya keluar, hanya untuk melihatnya keluar bersama teman temannya sambil tertawa riang.

Lalu duduk terdiam sambil memperhatikanya bermain dengan bola basket dari jarak kejauhan.

Sebuah tepukan tangan lembut mengagetkanku, aku menoleh menatap wajah Kankurou.

"Haaah~ jadi kau benar benar menyukainya ya?" Tanya Kankurou, matanya seakan menunjuk Sakura.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam? Tidak sadar ada _serigala_ lain?" lanjutnya.

"_Serigala?_" ulangku.

Kedua mata Kankurou beralih ke seorang laki-laki berambut Raven yang duduk disamping lapangan diseberang.

"_Uchiha?" _ tanyaku, Kankurou mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tidak melupakanya, kok" lanjutku, kembali memandangi Sakura yang sekarang sedang duduk-duduk bersama timnya.

"Plilih hari yang tepat dan NYATAKAN CINTAMU~" teriak Kankurou sambil menepuk, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya menghantam punggungku.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya menyatakan cinta?" tanyaku sambil meringis kesakitan.

Kankurou menatapku seakan aku adalah orang paling idiot sedunia.

"Aku mulai meragukan kau adalah laki-laki, Gaara" balasnya.

Aku mendengus malas.

"Mungkin otakmu memang oke, badan juga oke, tampangmu pun oke, tapi romantisme mu ternyata parah" Hujam Kankurou lagi.

Aku menghela napas keras-keras. Ah, kuakui itu memang benar.

Aku sudah kelas 2 SMA tapi baru kali ini aku menyukai seorang gadis.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi pada Kankurou.

"Ikutilah kursus menyatakan cinta pada Kankurou si lelaki hebat!" teriak Kankurou sambil memperlihatkan pose yang sangat membuatku ingin muntah.

"Tapi-"

...

"Oke, ayo kita menuju ke Misi pertamaaaa!" teriak Kankurou (lagi) sambil menarikku dari pinggir lapangan tanpa adanya persetujuan dariku.

"Pertama tama, hari apa kau akan menyatakan cintamu, Gaara?" Tanya Kankurou sambil menodongkan senter pada wajahku.

Aku menyingkirkan senternya, beranjak menyalakan kipas angin. Musim panas memang sangat menyiksa.

"Hari apa ya?" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Telah Diputuskan, kamu akan menyatakan cintamu BESOK!" Hentak Kankurou tiba-tiba, membuatku bergidik.

"**B-BB-BESOK?" **ulangku.

Kankurou mengangguk dengan tak bersalah.

"Jadi, hari ini kita akan latihan! Ohya, kau mau memberikan apa pada Sakura?"

"Memberikan..Apa?" aku bingung.

Kankurou menepuk keningnya yang lebar.

"Iya~ kau mau memberikan apa?"

Aku menggaruk kepala lagi, bingung.

"Em, maksudmu Kankurou? Aku tidak paham.."

Kankurou menghela napas keras-keras, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri lalu mengambil sebuah gelas yang isinya sudah diteguknya sendiri, lalu menyodorkanya padaku.

"Gaara-kun, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Kalau kau mau, tolong terima gelas cinta ini~" ujar Kankurou dengan gaya menjijikkan, apakah kalau aku menyatakan cinta akan menjadi semenjijikkan ini?

"O-oh, yaya aku faham"

"Bagus! Oke ayo kita beli barang itu!" teriak Kankurou sambil berdiri.

"Em, aku masih punya satu pertanyaan Kankurou-sensei!" ujarku sambil menowel kakinya.

Kankurou menoleh padaku sambil mengisyaratkan 'apa?'

"Em, apa barang yang harus diberikan itu harus.. Gelas?"

GUBRAAAK~

Tiba-tiba Kankurou terjungkir entah kenapa.

...

"Jadi, kau mau beli apa?"

Kankurou menowel lenganku. Aku sedikit terkaget.

"Aku masih belum menemukanya,, hehe" jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Pilihlah hal yang sangat menunjukkan dia, atau sangat menggambarkanya?" saran Kankurou.

"Bunga Sakura tak tumbuh di musim panas, Kankurou" ujarku.

"Mungkin yang ia sukai?"

"Ia suka Bleach, dan setauku koleksinya sudah lengkap"

Kankurou mendengus malas.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan itu?" ujar Kankurou lagi sambil menunjuk ke sebelah kanan, aku pun mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

Sebuah mawar putih yang indah.

Aku berjalan menghampiri mawar itu, lalu mengambilnya satu batang dan langsung membayarnya di kasir tanpa pikir panjang.

"Wah ternyata seleraku cocok juga denganmu bung" cibir Kankurou sambil menjajarkan langkahnya disampingku.

"Biasa, mawar kan indah, seperti Sakura"

"Hahaha, dasar cowok kasmaran! Sudah ayo kita pulang dan latihan selanjutnya!"

"Latihan selanjutnya? Apa?"

"Sudaaah, ayoo!"

...

(Author Side's)

Bel Konoha Gakuen berdering, seorang lelaki bersurai merah bata berjalan terbata sambil mengenggam sebuah mawar putih yang sudah dibungkus rapih dan cantik.

Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat langkah-langkah yang sudah sobatnya ajarkan sejak kemarin malam.

Kakinya melangkahi tangga terakhir menuju kelas 2-2 dilatai 2.

'_Hanya mengatakan hal itu, Sabaku No Gaara, kau pasti bisa! Itu sangat mudah,'_

Suara hatinya berusaha menyemangatinya dengan sangat antusias.

Langkahnya semakin lama semakin mantap.

Gaara pun berjalan menuju kelas 2-2, kelas _Haruno Sakura._

Ia sudah sampai didepan kelas sepi itu, nampak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang bersiap keluar kelas.

Jatung lelaki bersurai merah muda itu berdegup kencang, seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya berdetak.

"Sakura-_koi_ mau pulang?"

Tanya suara lain, jantung Gaara seakan ingin berhenti mendengar imbuhan '_koi'_ pada nama gadis yang ia sukai.

"Enggak kok Sasuke-_koi_, aku akan menunggumu" balas Sakura.

Gaara terdiam, Kankurou memang pernah mengatakan kalau Sasuke dan Sakura satu kelas, namun Gaara tak pernah tau kalau mereka sudah berpacaran.

"Aishiteru"

ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil terseyum, namun matanya masih fokus menyalin catatan dipapan tulis. Pipi Sakura bersemu.

"Aishiteru yo~"

Balas Sakura pelan, dengan kedua pipinya masih bersemu.

Gaara melihat itu dengan jelas. Ia menunduk, lalu meremas mawar putihnya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga perlahan.

Darah dari tangannya yang menggenggam mawar mengucur pelan, namun tak ada artinya dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Hei Bro! gimana? Berhasil nggak?" Kankurou melompat memeluk Gaara yang turun dari lantai 2.

Gaara tersenyum pahit.

" Aku bahkan Game over sebelum Start " gumamnya sambil memberikan mawar yang sudah remuk dan bercampur dengan darahnya pada Kankurou yang _shock_ menatap senyum pahit Gaara.

Gaara berjalan keluar sekolah, menatap Awan yang entah mengapa semendung hatinya.

Mendung di musim panas? Tidak salah?

Tidak, ini memang mendung di musim panas.

**FIN**

**Huwee~**

**Akhirnya selesai jugaa~  
yeaa :D**

**waktu buat ini aku lagi galau loh T.T *malah curhat***

**oke, terakhir minta Review yaa minna~**


End file.
